Idea to Man and Man to Father
by teenageD.A
Summary: Changed summery, same storyAll thoughts of V torn Evey apart, but will her mind forget him as the signs of prenancy come when she doesn't even know who the father is? Or will it be the book of V's past that gets to her? What about V? Is he truly dead?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Not all ideas die, especially one like him. But when the idea has been used it hides away for it is not needed, but the man who created the idea can at least come out to play the role as not an idea but as a lover…and father.

**Idea to Man and Man to Father**

Disclaimer: Would you prefer a lie or the truth? (Truth) For those who are stupid enough to ask the question, "_Is V for Vendetta mine?" _I have to say, "_No_."

A/N: I am trying to find the comic to see that point of View in the story of V for Vendetta so I can be in more understanding. To that if you must know I have only watch the movie. Please do not discriminate me if I say something that may argue with your thought of the movie or comic. I am here not to harm your thoughts, but to give you a story to read to extend the power of imagination. Please enjoy this story and if you want to send me a review or flame I will gladly accept it with embracing arms. Thank you.

**C.M.H. the teenagedarkangel**

VEVVEV

Dry tear marks still stained on her cheeks. Morns for V were still in her, but she was slowly getting to the point where she would cry but couldn't. The Shadow Gallery was still and in darkness leaving no true shadows but the ones hiding the stories of which each item came to be.

Slowly Evey motion her legs to the jukebox choosing a random song to calm her tense nerves. Closing her eyes memories passed by…….the dancing……the conversations……..the kiss……. treasured memories only to be known by her alone. At times she could just hear the echoes of his last words engulfing her body into a state of bliss and disheartened.

At first she thought on how much she hated V for giving his confession of love to her and leaves her without one to give back, but Evey smiled as she remembered the touch of the mask with her lips. That was the confession she gave, there were no words, but don't actions express more than words? V did his share of actions and even in words they were in such way that it couldn't be expressed in any better.

The room was once again filled in silence but it took Evey a min. to take notice. She let out her breath; a breath she didn't realized to be holding and walked towards a room that was filled with stories. V's room was surrounded by books, books, and even more books. How did V find the time to be all super hero, super villain and have a moment to read thousand page books? Evey took some of her spare moments to read through some of the ones that caught her eye which was practically all of them. She wanted to see through V's point of view. But with V having a past she never truly learned of she doubted her possible try of seeing the world in his aspect.

She glanced at the room wondering why she had her legs drag her to the room of the one she cared for deeply. She turned away only to accidentally bump into a tower of books which seem to fall causing a domino effect on the rest of the books. She gave a sigh and bended down to pick them up one by one.

_He really needed a book shelf for all these books…_she looked upon the hundred of books once more _…or four_

She smiled sadly as she glanced at the titles of the books which were mostly Shakespeare stuff and some of other things as well.

She stood back up knowing she couldn't restack all of these books. She decided to find some bookcases where she can organize them.

VEVVEV

The morning light splashed onto the roofs of the houses and buildings welcoming for a nice day…okay, not _all_ nice.

Evey woke with a quick start and ran over the fallen books into the bathroom where she started letting out her dinner; she was throwing up. This been happening since November 17th a few days after V died. She had the thoughts of going to a doctor, but decided to ignore it saying she was just very depressed on V being gone. She slept in his room to remember his fragrance as if he never left. She swore to never wash anything to get rid of his scent; it was the only thing that made her calm when she was all sad.

I better go to find some bookcases for all these books. She glanced at the books still on the floor. She grabbed her purse planning to go to the bank where she can get the money to buy at least one bookcase.

VEVVEV

Too expensive, just TOO expensive. So far the cheapest bookcase was EIGHT HUNFRED DOLLARS! And that was just for one! She didn't think that a plain bookcase would be so expensive. She walked for hours and the only cheap bookcase was to hold only six books. Too small.

She gave a yawn for she was tired and wished for sleep. As she turned a corner her eyes locked onto a library. Normally she just walks pass buildings not caring about anything besides her own life, but now, ever since V…

She went to the doors to enter, but they seemed to be locked.

"Sorry my dear child but the library is closed for reconstruction." A voice came behind her.

Evey turned around to see a man of maybe fifties or early sixties. He had no hair straight through the middle of his head and he had a white mustache and thin glasses showing his wise, gentle eyes.

"Oh really?" She gave another sigh that showed her disappointment. Then she regained her posture. "Evey Hammond, nice to meet you." She let out her hand.

"Lee Monroe, I am the librarian of this library." He shook her hand and gave her a kind smile. "I'm sorry that you came at this time. Was there a specific book you wanted to get?"

Evey shook her head. "No, I actually never had been to this library before. It just seemed to catch my eye. I mean, I usually pass by this area without giving this library a second thought…but now I seemed to be more interested."

The librarian gave her a nod. "And what may I ask inspire you now to look into libraries?"

Evey looked up in the sky as if trying to find something. "A friend, a very special friend…"

Once again the man smiled. "Friends are very special indeed. Just in one person may a life be changed forever in such ways others couldn't imagine."

Evey nodded, "Well, nice to meet you Mr. Monroe I would like to continue chatting, but right now I'm looking for at least one cheap bookcase."

"Bookcase you say?"

She nodded her head, "My home is also the home of hundreds of books and unless they are stacked upon each other they practically dictate the house floor." She groaned remembering all the books she had to walk over.

"Look, since the library is being reconstructed most of my book cases are going to be replaced by new ones. I can give you some if you like."

Evey's eyes widen, "Really? Are you sure?"

Once again the man nodded. "I think four would be good. The shelves are pretty big, but like you said you have hundreds of book. I say each bookcase can hold up to a hundred chapter books I believe. You believe four be enough?"

Evey gave it a thought and nodded, "But are you sure Mr. Monroe? You don't have to. Look, I'll pay you four hundred dollars."

The man laughed, "No dear child, you don't need to. A kind deed once and a while won't do any harm."

Evey eyed him, for some reason she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she let it slide. "Mr. Monroe, you are so kind, but at least three hundred?"

He shook his head, "Free."

"I can't-"

"You can."

"But-"

"No buts dear child."

Evey sighed, "I have no choice do I?"

The man laughed, "Nope."

Suddenly Evey realized something, "Oh bullocks, I was searching for a bookcase when I don't even have a truck to carry it to my house." She shook her head think that is was totally stupid of her to not notice that.

"Then borrow my truck if you must. I'll load the shelves on the back." He reached into his pocket and handed her the keys.

"Mr. Monroe, how kind you must be! Doing all of this for a woman you just met minutes ago. But, you sure? I mean, I can go rent a truck-"

"No, no, take mine, it is okay Ms. Hammond."

Evey gave him a smile as she moved her hand to accept the keys…but stopped. Her hand swiftly ran over her mouth and quickly turning toward the road she released her breakfast onto the street.

"My dear child!" The librarian placed his hands on her forehead as she got back up. "You're not sick I think. No fever. But you are in no state to be out here when you should be in bed. Heaven sake you're in no state to drive either. Here, my truck is right by the corner. Go in and rest. I will go place the bookcases on the truck." He showed Evey toward the truck and walked back into the library leaving Evey in the corner trying to ignore the sour taste in her mouth.

"What is wrong with me?"

VEVVEV

Thirty minutes passed and all four shelves were placed on the back of the truck. Who knew Mr. Monroe be so strong to do all that work. Evey felt bad for not even helping, but when she went out to help him he just placed her back in the truck saying it was all right. Still Evey wished she did help.

"Well, it seems that all we need to do is take these bookcases to your home." Mr. Monroe said as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"No…you can't drive with me…" She took the moment to catch her breath, "…I will go alone. I'll bring the truck back."

Mr. Monroe shook his head, "You are not well. You just threw up and by the looks of it you are very tired. You are in no state to drive. Besides, you need help to get those bookcases in the house. Funny, now that I think of it, how can you have room in your home for four big bookcases?

Evey chuckled softly, "I have my reasons that I can't let you come in my ho-" Evey quickly stopped as she forced her breakfast back down her throat. Once again the sour taste covered her taste buds. "Sigh, I guess you're right…Mr. Monroe, can you keep a secret?"

VEVVEV

The darkness that took over the room ran to hide as the definition _Shadows _appeared behind every object as the lights flickered on.

"So this is where the mysterious V lives. Amazing, just utterly amazing." The librarian's eyes glued onto the Shadow Gallery as if trying to fit a mental picture in his head to remember while he was wheeling one of the bookcases in.

"Yup…uh, place the shelf…there, on that wall." Evey pointed towards a bare wall guarded at each end by the empty shelled knights while unconsciously started fanning herself.

"Okay, and place the others beside it-one by one?" He looked at her as he placed the bookcase on the wall.

She nodded slowly as this great amount of pain rushed into her head. She placed a hand on her forehead, and as she noticed her hand fanning herself she started to get annoyed with the temperature. "I-I need to…sit…" She slowly guided herself to the couch and closed her eyes as Mr. Monroe went out to continue the job of placing the shelves by each other.

VEVVEV

Mr. Monroe finished his task and went over to Evey. He started to wonder what was wrong with the girl and couldn't help but worry for her as if she was his own child.

"My dear girl, you seem to be sick in some way. Though by your temperature you don't seem to have a fever or anything, is there something you might have?" He sat beside her and motioned her to lie down.

"Uhh, I don't think so. Besides asthma I doubt anything. I'm sure it's nothing." She continued fanning herself and felt her headache slowly faded away.

"Hmm, I surly doubt throwing up on the street, feeling hot-" He pointed out to her hand that was fanning herself, "-and being tired, by the looks of it, is just nothing." He eyed her with a serious look, and Evey gave a sigh in defeat. "How about I come over tomorrow and check you out. In my younger days before I was a librarian I worked as a pediatrician for the war. I might not be a hospital kind of doctor, but I think I'm the best you can get especially if you truly are V's accomplice slash friend. Trust me, there are still people in this world that may not be finger-men but can do as they do-Even the doctors in the hospital! V seemed to make this world a different place, but not all plans come perfectly Ms. Hammond, there are always dark corners of pure brilliance."

Evey nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you so much Mr. Monroe-"

"Lee."

"-Lee, thank you so much. And you may call me Evey. It seems we are strangers to each other no longer by the looks of it." She let out a short chuckle.

"Well, by the looks of it, it is time for me to return to the library. Did you know I also lived in there?" Lee too let out a chuckle and started off, but Evey stopped him.

"Oh, uh Mr.-I mean Lee, do you know what might be wrong with me?" She gave him curious eyes that gave him no choice but to answer.

"Well, this seemed to be a conclusion of two things…you either have a virus of some sort like diarrhea. Or…" he trailed off. "…ahem, well it's either a virus or something else." He let out a harsh cough as his throat went against him.

"What is that something else?" Evey asked concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about…yet. I'll come by tomorrow with some old doctor supplies I still have. One-twenty okay?"

Evey nodded her head. "Yes, and thank you so much for the shelves…oh wait! The money!" Evey got up and ran to the other side of the room to get a hold of her purse that detained the money. "I have two fifties. Will that be…?" She turned around and noticed Mr. Monroe was gone, she quickly ran outside where the truck was to be only to see that the truck was already driving away.

VEVVEV

Once again darkness prevailed in another room as well as others, but only for a while till the source of all light lit into the windows. Not just the Shadow Gallery had shadows, and in this room that was covered in a big huge shadow held an idea among millions that were held in paper written in ink. This idea was not written, but it still was powerful as ones in books, maybe even more.

A loud creek echoed in the rooms as a giant door opened in the dark room giving the room slight brightness, but once again in darkness as a figure blocked the light.

"That Evey is one of a kind, beautiful too. No wonder she had caught your eye my friend."

His response was only silence.

"Sigh, must you always be so mysterious. You have those moments where you are so silent and nothing can get come out from your lips, and then there are the times where you can talk nonstop forever and ever." The figure let out a short chuckle. "Just to let you know it seems that she has a sickness of some sort…"

Once more his response was silence. The figure continued walking closing one door and walk towards another through the maze of bookshelves. The door slowly opened as it was pulled open.

"…or she is pregnant."

That was all he needed. But the response was neither words nor silence; it was the echoing sounds of an objecting falling onto the floor…a book.

"Well, night." And once more the room was filled in silence only leaving the shadows' whispers to roam through the night.

VEVVEV

A/N: I may have confused some of you while reading. So please take the time to read over again if you must, and even ask questions in your reviews…if you review, but if you can, then kindly do. But just reading is my happiness, thank you for sparing your time reading this story of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Not all ideas die, especially one like him. But when the idea has been used it hides away for it is not needed, but the man who created the idea can at least come out to play the role as not an idea but as a lover…and father.

**Idea to Man and Man to Father**

Disclaimer: Would you prefer a lie or the truth? (Truth) For those who are stupid enough to ask the question, "_Is V for Vendetta mine?" _I have to say, "_No_."

A/N: OH! For the summery, I forgot to mention, Evey is to find a book of V's past life as well:D I think I'm being too nice for letting you know that instead of it being some sort of climax. But oh well, the climax will be the wanting of knowing (if the comic says how his life was, again I'm sorry for changing it. I bought the beginning…I think. Is it the part where he meets a girl (Evey I think) who is out her first time to earn money by asking to sleep with someone????)

"Um, hello?" Mr. Monroe knocked on the door that led in the Shadow Gallery continuing to look side to side to make sure no one would notice him in the alleyway in which he came.

The door opened slowly and in the crack of the door he saw Evey's face…and a spatula in her mouth

"Mmm! Mis Moo mm er-" Evey pulled the spatula out from her mouth, "-oh, sorry, hehe, um…come in!"

The librarian looked at amused and walked in.

"I was working on placing the books in the shelves. I swear this is going to take days…weeks even. God, when did V have the time to read them all?"

Mr. Monroe watched her as she disappeared behind the shelves only to reappear with a bowl of…melted chocolate it seemed. "Uh, Ms. Hammond…Evey, why is it that you are eating…umm…" He looked at her confused of what to call this melted chocolate looking thing she was engulfing.

"Unbaked chocolate cake mix….I was eating it because… I was hungry?" She went back in remembering how hungry she felt in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

_It seems that the gods went against Evey as once again she woke up with her stomach rejecting last night's dinner. She felt very tired and hot. She glanced at her bed only to see the sheets on the floor that seemed to be tossed away in the night._

_Evey went to the kitchen having the feeling for simply eggs and toast. She placed on the apron that originally belonged to V even though she sort of looked silly in it and starting doing her best at cooking._

_When she finished with her egg she suddenly felt a bit…picky. She started to place the egg on the toast and wanted jelly, and as she placed some jelly on the toast she wanted butter on another. Once she had bread with butter and another with jelly she suddenly placed the eggs on one of the toast and placed the bread on top of it and ate it in five bites. And once she finished with it she wanted some more._

_Three sandwiches were eaten and yet Evey still felt hungry. She had the urge for something chocolaty...she wanted chocolate cake! She swiftly ran through the kitchen looking for at least one chocolate cake mix. After five minutes of searching she finally found one. She followed the directions of placing eggs, water, and oil then steer the cake mix into it, but as soon as the chocolate batter got all nice and smooth she couldn't help but dip a finger in the batter and lick it off. Soon one lick became two, and two became a spoon full. Next thing you know she was taking spoons full of chocolate mix one after another._

**End of Flashback**

"Hungry you say Evey? Hmm…" Mr. Monroe went into deep thought even more sure that his thought of the main matter was true…

…_if Evey was truly indeed pregnant._

Evey watched Mr. Monroe as he was lost in thought. She opened her mouth to ask what he was thinking, but no words sprung out from her lips. Instead she placed another spoonful of cake mix in her empty mouth having the blissful taste take the thoughts of her mind away.

VEVVEV

Thoughts bounced off the walls of the maze like room now filled with multiple shadows because of the sunlight. The shadows only made it more fun to play the game of mysteries, especially for the face that expression never changed, or at least not on the outside. The practice of camouflage, the grace and balance of each step, the silence of nothing-a game to him, nothing more. An idea with rules and fun.

_Now, if only I had my sparring partner Joseph_…

(A/N: Is it Joseph? I read in a fanfic. story that Joseph was his name and I can't remember the name of the knight V fought with. If you know please tell me. Thank you.)

The wondrous man-no, not man…idea wondered through the maze of books reminding him of his own books. He was hiding from the light as if it was the enemy. This was a game for him, a way to let his body roam free in excitement.

A chuckle echoed out from the mask thinking of the foolishness of this so called game as he stared at his cape that was not in the shadows like the rest of him.

"Shinning star that rains the light to this Earth, it seems you caught me once again. You truly are a star player. I hope thee will play again." The figure behind the shadow went in the light and bowed before the shinning sun only to have her smile back with the beauty many admire.

The idea turned and walked, but bumped into a table which held a piece of paper with the letter V on it.

_V…_

It was not his name. Actually, he doesn't remember the name he was born with, didn't remember anyone calling him anything else besides V or long before that _Number Five. _He had no memory of a sweet sound of a mother's voice to call his name out just to show she cared.

The letter was unfolded and looked at with calming eyes.

_V,_

_If you had not notice me leaving the library, then I just want you to know I am not here and that I am to be at Ms. Hammond's home or in other cases YOUR home. Reason I'm there is from the recent talk we had…if Ms. Hammond was sick or even pregnant. Please do not hide in the shadows tonight because I would like to talk to you about that tonight. My dear friend, if you have any idea what may be the problem with Evey I hope you can tell me. I will see you later._

_Lee Monroe_

_P.S. The kitchen and garden is yours to use. Just remember to clean after yourself._

Lee was a kind soul. V never had doubt in his friendship or trust. He was only one he could ever trust with his life…well until he met Evey.

V folded the note back to the way it was and placed it back on the table. His mind quickly reminded him of last night. He remembered he was reading some of Edgar Allen Poe's stories. The one he remembered to be at was _The Raven _when he heard the footsteps of his friend Lee.

At first he was very engrossed in the book he hardly noticed him talking. Then he started to notice him talking about Evey. He opened his ears while Lee was going on about him being silent then very talkative. He couldn't help that. He had moments where there is a mouth full of things to go talk about, and then there was moments where he feels the silence can clean the body and mind. But all that was erased as he heard something that made him paralyzed which caused him to stay up all night in thought…That Evey could be pregnant. Not only that, but it could only led up to that he was the father, and only he knows why.

VEVVEV

A/N: I'm sorry it was short. I was brain dead from exams, my personal life, and working my butt off. I know, excuses, excuses. I promise to make next one longer. It is up to you to review or not. I write for people to read, not for fame and glory-being praised over. Review whether you want to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Not all ideas die, especially one like him. But when the idea has been used it hides away for it is not needed, but the man who created the idea can at least come out to play the role as not an idea but as a lover…and father.

**Idea to Man and Man to Father**

Disclaimer: Would you prefer a lie or the truth? (Truth) For those who are stupid enough to ask the question, "_Is V for Vendetta mine?" _I have to say, "_No_."

A/N: Just to let you know, I uploaded Chapter 2 again because some said the chapter won't come up. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, like I promise I made the chapter longer, and hope that my typing wasn't for nothing. So have fun reading.

VEVVEV

Two hours passed with only a forth of the books left and half of one of the shelves empty. Evey's head felt woozy from the glancing at all the books titles which they placed in order. Her arms were of jelly from the heavy books she carried from V's room into the hallway, and her back ached from bending over to place the books into the bottom shelf. All she could say was that she was _beat._

Unlike Evey, Lee was not as tired though not from the work. It was he age that got to him really. Being a library really did help him with his stamina being that he was now used to placing books in order up and down the shelves. He worried of Evey because she was caught off balanced a few times, and she was very tired by the looks of it. Normally people her age would be okay with this kind of work.

Lee sighed and took note once more that these were symptoms of a woman who is pregnant. Now all he had to do was to tell her, and being only married to his books in his library/home he didn't know how to tell her.

"Mr. Monroe-ah I mean Lee," Evey shook her head, "I think I can take it from here. I mean, no offence but I think I can. Besides, wasn't your main purpose was to tell me if I was sick or something?"

Lee's mind was elsewhere and almost didn't catch Evey's statement, "Ah, yes, right then. Well, can you sit down on the couch please?" He gestured his hand towards the couch.

"Okay."

He walked passed her to get to his requirements for Evey's check up.

"May I use your sink to wash my hands? I don't want anything contaminating while I give you a check-up."

_Especially I don't want anything contaminating your future child,_ he added in silence.

"Sure, go ahead." Evey closed her eyes trying to look for her inner peace. But while searching for that peace she found her heart instead, and with that came one letter that reminded her once more of her past.

Evey chuckled as she remembered her first encounter with V as he made his introduction to her with all those V words. She remembered each one as if knowing it by heart. She would never forget any moment she had with V. Her lips moved slowly as she tried to imitate what he said while also mimicking his voice in a funny manner.

(A/N: Please excuse me if I did not get this right. I'm only going by memory from the movie which I don't have anymore. I did my best to remember what V said.)

"Voila! In view a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate...," Evey hesitated as she try to remember, "…This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is it vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished." Evey breathed in trying to regain her lungs, and continued adding an accent to each V sounding word the way V did as he rushed each word, "However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition."

She chuckled once more as she made a sound of two sword slashes the best of her ability, and again continued with a slower, softer tone, "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose. So let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V." She thought how stupid she seemed by trying to copy V and the memory she had.

"Wow, very…powerful words I have to admit. Though I thought you told me you were Evey and not V."

Evey turned only to face Lee who was behind her amused of her embarrassment. "Oh no, that was just a memory I was just reminding myself of…when I first met V." Once again her lungs went out and her brain was dead leaving her to be spaced out not knowing what to do or what to say. Then a tear came out even though no emotion of sadness crossed her face. She did not know why she left a tear down her face, but she didn't notice the feeling of comfort slowly disappearing.

_She missed V_

"Are you okay Evey?" Lee asked. Evey nodded her head smiling and laid her body completely down on the couch as Lee went over to her side. He placed a stethoscope and placed the hearing part in his ears as he placed the cold metal piece to her chest. "Now I want you to breathe deep breaths." Evey breathed in and out as he placed the cold metal piece in different areas of her chest.

As Lee continued to listen to different areas he noticed a weird pattern in her heart beat. Every beat came another one, irregular to the next. He moved the metal piece closer to her heart and found out that it wasn't Evey's heart beat making an irregular beat. It was another heart beat! It was going on its own pace which was faster than Evey's, more jumpy.

Lee sighed and knew he had no more excuses to say Evey was not pregnant because she was indeed 100 percent pregnant. All the facts were in, and now…it was time to tell her.

"Evey…" He looked at her in the eye showing her he was very serious, "…I know why you been throwing up, being easily tired, and being very hungry lately. And well…I'm not used to saying these things, but I have to tell you…" one again he sighed, "…your pregnant."

There was a pause. Neither heaven nor hell moved. They didn't think, didn't breath. All they did was wait to see the woman's reaction.

"…I'm what?! I-I can't be. Lee, you can't be serious. I mean, I never had sex since…a long time ago. I don't have the slightest memory of-" Pain rushed through her head as if a memory tried to reborn back in her skull.

_Black, it was just back. The night was cold and a person was limping on her foot because she had lost her heel somewhere in the alley. Two figures went up to her, and she dropped something…_

"-no…wait…I did...I think…or did I? I…I don't know. It's all too fuzzy." Evey tried to stand back up, but her legs started to go weak, and she fell back on the couch.

"Do you want to listen?" Lee offered.

"Huh? Listen to what?"

"Your baby's heart beat."

Evey's eyes grew wide and she eagerly nodded her head as she accepted the stethoscope from Lee. He showed her the pieces of the stethoscope where she had to listen to and where she had to place on her stomach.

_BumBum…BumBum…BumBum…_

It was true; Evey accepted the truth as each heart beat she heard made her feel all happy inside. But all she now wanted to know is how did she get pregnant? And who is the child's father? The questions just kept popping up only to be erased as the beating of the child's heart took her into the peace she was looking for that she only found in one other place…in V's presence.

"I…I don't believe it. I'm pregnant!" Evey placed the stethoscope down and looked at Lee as if he held the answers.

"Being your baby I'm sure it will be a beautiful, smart, and loving child." Lee gave her a father like smile that Evey recognized with her father's before he was black bagged and taken away from her life.

The clock chimed and Lee's face changed to an alarmed look. "Four o'clock already? I'm sorry Evey, but I have to go. I wish I didn't have to but I have to meet with the people who are designing the library. Like I said when we first met, it is still in reconstruction."

Evey nodded her head, "Go, I'll find a way through this. I can't keep you away from your own life just for me. I'll come over some time maybe."

"Thanks and sure. Come over anytime…" _It will make a certain little person feel better to see you once more _Lee added in his head. He gathered his supplies and hugged Evey wishing her luck with her child. Then he left leaving her…and her bowl of chocolate.

VEVVEV

V had a special talent in gardening. They said he had the magic touch back when he was called _Number Five._ The deadest of flowers came back alive with his works just like the roses (A/N: Do you know what they were called?) he gave to each of his victims he killed. Though gardening was an enjoyable activity besides playing sword play and etc, he especially loves just raising each flower that has its own history from a little seed into a beautiful blossom.

_Just like the way Evey evolved…_

V stopped his gardening as he heard the doors of the library open revealing two men who seemed to be constructers of some sort.

Being quick on his feet, V rushed into the darkest spot of the library where he knew he could see them and he could easily move from if they came his way.

"Hello?! Mr. Monroe, you called to redo the textile floor and to ship the two…" The man glanced at his clipboard, "…eagle sculptures. Mr. Monroe?"

The echoes filled the empty library repeating the words endlessly.

"Dude, maybe the man isn't here." The other man said whose hand started scratching his bald scalp that revealing his snake tattoo on his arm.

"No, it says in the paper said 4:10. Right now its…4:15. Either he isn't listening to us or he is late."

The two remained silent as V watched them intently to make sure they weren't to do something drastic. He felt no harm from them; he was used to having people come in.

"Yoh, man I have this weird feeling were being watched. It's freaky." The tattooed man said

"You always have weird feelings."

"…true. But I _do _feel like we are. Oh well."

Once again more silence grew and it got so quiet you could hear the sounds of ancient whispers that still roamed the library. V got a little annoyed as he continued to watch them just stand there, one scratching his behind, the other continuously moving back and forth with an off beat whistle. He was about to leave until another voice roamed up.

"May I help you gentlemen?" The librarian's voice frightened the two men. They turned around, one guy dropping his clipboard, the other starting to notice he still had his hand in his pants.

"Oh, you're Mr. Monroe, right?"

The librarian nodded.

"We have your statues and our men are out in the truck ready to redo the textile with the one of your choice."

"Well…leave the statues outside till you finish with the textiles. I will be in that room," Mr. Monroe pointed to the closest door to the right, "and when you finish tell me. Then, I will tell you where to place the statues." He reached in his pocket and pulled out $200 dollars. "Half now, half later. Okay?"

The two men nodded.

"Good and thank you for doing this." Mr. Monroe walked away in the room he said he was to be in, also leaving the door open for another to follow.

"Good afternoon V. How was your day?" He said as he went into the kitchen to get some tea.

"Virtuous I assure you. The taste of a delectable breakfast, a simple game with the queen of light, a stunning conversation with many pure buds, and the comforts of the silence made this day very comfortable." V walked over to the cabinet for a cup and filled it with water.

"Intriguing, V you make simple days sound so interesting while others would just consider it to be a bore." Lee turned around as V lifted his mask drinking quick sips of the water.

"People have hard times just to stand and truly look at their surroundings. Just to enjoy the most simple things that does so much." He placed his mask down and stood there having his mask continuously face the librarian.

"Yes, even today people have that struggle." Lee started to hear the footsteps of the moving shadow and quickly stopped him, "V, wait a second." The footsteps stopped.

"Remember last night…"

"…yes."

"Well, I have to tell you. V, she is pregnant. The essentials are there with full proof. And yes, I did tell her, and she was very surprised. Though what confused me was that she didn't remember having sexual contact with anyone…V, you are my dear friend, but I must ask you, do you know who the father of Evey's child is?"

Lee didn't have to turn to see the slow nod of V's head.

"Yes, I do know."

"Who is he V? Please tell me."

VEVVEV

Once again Evey placed herself over the Jukebox listening to the song not only for her ears but for the baby's as well.

What was the feeling of knowing you have another life? How about the question of how you got in this state with no memory of having sex with anyone? Never had she thought she would end in this situation. She thought she was ready for anything since V, but this…this is just so surprising.

She rubbed her flat stomach noticing that one day she wouldn't be as skinny after a few weeks. She knew after seeing many pregnant women in the streets.

_Wow, this is the first time I started to have my mind of V for once_, Evey thought noticing she wasn't having her mind in the place of his existence in her memories.

She sighed and walked over to the remaining books on the floor. She started to once again place the books in the shelf until she came across a big huge book.

_Oh man, this is going to be so….light??? _Evey held the book and noticed the giant book wasn't as big as it seemed. So, ignoring the weirdness of the book she started to look for the title, yet as she looked there seemed to be none.

_Strange…_

Evey decided to see what the book was about, so she opened the cover and started to flip through the pages…only to find a big hold in the middle of the book. Not only that, but there was a small journal within it.

She took the journal out and went into V's bedroom. As she sat down she flipped the cover over and saw writing.

_One day I will be gone from this world as many do when they reached their end, and in this, I am sure that one day this journal will be found by someone who is cleaver enough to find my home and have the challenge of going through my books._

_This journal, whoever maybe reading this, is of the life of torture, sin, and vexation who to this day is a veteran had been through. So much, that no one, nor do I, know of the past that I had before the concentration camp. Not knowing if his life was a happy moment or angered, not knowing the feeling of a mother's warmth and a father's pride, not knowing if I was a father, an uncle, a cousin, or even alone. You'd think you could never forget those moments, yet I did. I did indeed._

_In reading this you will come to the feeling of pity, anger, and vengeance which I came to feel as I placed all my thoughts together to get myself straight. I am a man of many words, but I know by my words not any emotion I felt could be explained through words alone, only in the experience may one truly know what to feel to be in the situations of being tested like an animal, being a test for man's questions, having cold hands touch your bare sink tainting it with this feeling of ugliness._

_Place yourself in my eyes as I trace this life I once had years ago. Please bare with me as I explain the moments where I was filled with vengeance that led me to my plan I know I will one day accomplish, the vendetta that will have everyone remember the 5th of November._

VEVVEV

A/N: Once again, I thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes or characters being out of character. I also thank my great readers who ready my story, not just the reviews but the people who took their time to read my story. It means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Not all ideas die, especially one like him. But when the idea has been used it hides away for it is not needed, but the man who created the idea can at least come out to play the role as not an idea but as a lover…and father.

**Idea to Man and Man to Father**

Disclaimer: Would you prefer a lie or the truth? (Truth) For those who are stupid enough to ask the question, "_Is V for Vendetta mine?" _I have to say, "_No_."

A/N: Again, I thank the people who read my story, and I thank those who told me the name of the rose. I can always count on you people. I must not make this note long. So, on with the story!

VEVVEV

Evey's eyes widen as she glanced at the first page.

_This is V's diary?_

She quickly flipped through the pages finding there was only half a journal filled with his writing though just staring made her dizzy. She had to be careful for she was the only one in the house of V, and if anything happened to her she would have no one to help her. This really bothered her knowing she was pregnant and didn't want to hurt the unborn child in any way.

_I'll read it tomorrow. I feel sleepy anyways._

She placed the book on the pillow the opposite of her as she laid her head onto the pillow staring at the ceiling unconsciously rubbing her stomach where she felt the second heart beat within her as she left the world of reality in an instant.

_**Eyes open to feel at that moment a bitter liquid in her throat. Her head was woozy, having the brain run only portions of the mind. This feeling made her depressed. She was never one to drink till now, only to find she was a sad drunk if she ever did drank.**_

**_Lifting her hand she finds a half empty bottle, and looking down on the table she finds two big bottles empty and one that spilled._**

_**Her ears burned as loud yell was thrown across the room. It was the mask of the idea, the one face she hoped to avoid as she drank her sadness away. She noticed people abusing his idea, the face of the man who saved us from ourselves. Yet, she can't help but feel her heart race each time the mask was in her view.**_

_**It made her feel something she had yet to feel. Never had she felt this before. Well, maybe when she was with V to a point where her thoughts go to the extreme, but not this wild.**_

_**She couldn't handle it, so she left with the money on the table brushing by the men who wore his face taking a quick sip from her half empty bottle as she passed through the doors.**_

**_She continued to walk until she couldn't help but feel she was being followed. She drank once more trying to ignore the thought saying she can take it, nothing was to be worse than what she felt from V's death. Yet for some reason she quicken her pace though by doing that she started to hear footsteps behind her._**

_**Her heel broke as she accidentally started onto the street without looking which caused her to fumble. Regaining her step and picking up her broken heel, she continued to walk. Yet maybe her mind was blank as she turned into a dark alleyway that led to a dead end.**_

**_She started to shiver even though she felt no coldness sweeping through her. Her heel was gone from dropping it as she entered the alley. She turned around away from the dead end wall only to see two figures going up to her._**

_**She stared at the mask that seemed to star at her. Closing her eyes she dropped the alcoholic drink.**_

"_**V…" She whispered. Opening her eyes she saw the two masks looking at each other seeming that the two where in conversation.**_

**_They are probably to take advantage of me like the finger men almost did long before, she thought._**

_**This only hurt her because the remembrance of V. Not even the mask helped her. She loved him dearly, she needed him, and now the two were to rape her. But… as long as she sees the face of her lover as they take her she would at least try to feel completion thinking that it was V who was in their position instead. It would be the closest thing she would get from the true V, and she couldn't help but feel drunken greed for wanting that.**_

_**As her head lowered she heard a gasp and raised her head. The gasp must have belonged to one of the men because they both turned around to see yet another figure in the shade of the darkness.**_

**_It happened so fast yet Evey saw it with her drunken eyes. The person seemed to plunge a knife in both men since they were bleeding from the stomach where a hole was formed._**

_**No…, she thought, V…he is dead again.**_

_**She was too drunk to remember that the true V was already dead, and in front of her was to imitators who just wore a mask.**_

"_**Vile creatures, no right to wear a mask to hide suck malevolence crimes." The dark figure bended downward and pulled off the masks of the two lifeless men. Only this Evey realized they were not V and remembered V was already dead.**_

"**_But still…" She closed her eyes tightly and reopened them. There it was again, the face of his Vendetta, yet it was on not the two men's faces but on the blacken figure. This was even worse for he also wore the same outfit. And to apply the calming voice reentered her ears, and her mind was filled with drunken lust._**

"_**Sir…"**_

_**The figure walked backwards as he heard her voice.**_

"_**No…wait!"**_

_**The footsteps stopped.**_

"_**I…I don't know who you are, but I must thank you for helping me. And…and I know I am in no state to ask favors of you, but can you at least do me one…"**_

_**Still the person was quiet, yet he didn't move.**_

"…**_Days ago, you know, November 5th, the day where the one they called V practically revolutionized our lives today. Well, that man in that mask was very precious to me and well…" She paused, though she was drunk she still wondered why she was letting this out to a person who just saved her life; it must have been the drunkenness talking for her, "…I am in no right to ask but, will you take me, ride me of the innocence I only wish to give to the one with that face. I ask of nothing more."_**

_**She felt stupid. Laying her head on her knees, she quietly repeated his name over and over until she felt the warmth of someone's presence by her. A block glove was held out to her. Grabbing it, she floundered her way back up.**_

**_Next thing she knew was she was in herself in the shadow gallery bare and tight feeling. Her head was burning giving her a painful hangover that may her not notice the slightest bit of the wetness of her body, her swollen lips, or the feeling of her innocents being gone. All yesterday turned into a blank memory._**

(A/N: Just for the ones who are confused, what you read was a flashback within a dream.)

VEVVEV

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for it being short. It is 3:17 and I started this at 2:47 I think. I had been busy all day. Yet, my mind was on the story all day in my "imagination". Also note that my summery has indeed changed. Sorry if it confused you as you found this story. I didn't plan to confuse you. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Not all ideas die, especially one like him. But when the idea has been used it hides away for it is not needed, but the man who created the idea can at least come out to play the role as not an idea but as a lover…and father.

**Idea to Man and Man to Father**

Disclaimer: Would you prefer a lie or the truth? (Truth) For those who are stupid enough to ask the question, "_Is V for Vendetta mine?" _I have to say, "_No_."

A/N: Yes, my grammar sucks, I know. I have a problem mostly with tenses which no matter how hard I try I can't notice them. Have fun reading…

VEVVEV

Evey woke up in sweat as if a lightning bolt had stuck her leaving her with so much that she felt as if she was to explode. All that she once forgotten came back to her which made her head hurt really bad as if the hangover came back to haunt her.

This dream, this weird flashback told her answers to her questions, but it had only left with hundreds in their place. Who was the guy who saved her? Is he the father of her unborn child? How did she come back into the Shadow Gallery?

Evey walked towards the bathroom for once not needing to dispose of her dinner. She stared at her herself practically talking to herself by eyes only. How was she to get through this? She already suffered through so much only now she had more drama to add on.

She walked back not noticing the journal still on the untouched pillow because she had no time to see nor think of anything besides that dream. Still, humans have their weaknesses and Evey just fell into a deep sleep once more, only this time without any dreams.

VEVVEV

V likes the dark. Though it didn't mean he hated the light. Oh no, he loved it as much as a bee loves honey. Though he can't help but be in favor of the darkness. Full of mystery is his kind of deal. Being in the light made him feel out of place; the feeling of being exposed to the world. But maybe it's also because he was used to hiding from the light. He was always hidden, even his body. He only had moments where most of his body been out from his dark clothing and into the light when he was to bath.

Once again he was perched up on the shelves of the library. Well, these were _new_ shelves but shelves none the less. He had told Lee the truth and felt relief grow in him. But, the pain of leaving Evey there in the Shadow Gallery all alone to deal with so much anguish left hundreds of whip marks on his back as for punishment on himself for doing such a thing. But he didn't have the guts to go back to her knowing she still had the thought of him die in her arms. But was it worth it? Leaving her there now to deal with pregnancy of _their_ unborn child?

"Is my purpose in this life time finished or is there another task I must fulfill in this world?"

His echo came back and forth not answering his question, more like repeating the question till it would hopefully find somewhere in the library the answers it was searching for.

"Once again, I just don't know what to do…" V sighed. The thoughts wouldn't even lend him his sleep, so he left the library still in thought of his problem.

_Not even the secrets of the night knew what to respond._

VEVVEV

After waking up she just laid there. She had no need to throw up her food; she felt okay, just in deep thought as she stared at the diary before her. What she was thinking, she did not know at all. Just some ideas and random thoughts just popped in her head.

"Meh, now what?" She exclaimed being that she did not know what to do with all these thoughts in her head.

"…Might as well go eat. What time is it?" She looked over to the grandfather clock that was set by the wall not far from her. It read 8:23.

"Sigh, _we_ better go and eat something for breakfast." Evey said as she rubbed her stomach that now seemed to have a very small lump.

She walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet finding bunch of food placed within the cabinet.

"What in the world?! Wasn't this half empty yesterday?" She loudly whispered to herself. Though instead of thinking this into serious thought she saw a box of cereal and ignored the now full cabinet.

VEVVEV

V still could not sleep even after his short adventure restocking Evey's food supply. Yes, he was there once again after he never thought he would for a while, but he had to help support for his future child and Evey. It was the least he could do.

He also couldn't help but to go over to his room finding the sleeping beauty just laying there restless. He noticed, as well, his books being replaced into the shelves that he once sat upon before the reconstruction of the library. But as he noticed it, he saw one of the books not placed into the shelf…it was a big book he recognized. It was the one that held his story of how he came to be to this day.

He remembered that when he opened the book, he found the journal was gone. He slowly back tracked to his room where Evey slept and right by her was the journal. He walked over to examine it.

_Did she read it already? _He thought.

Yet, his attention drew towards her as she suddenly shifted on the bed. Her covers fell onto the floor exposing her to the night. He walked to the other side taking the blankets off from the floor and placed them right over her.

He continued to stare at her tracing the outline of her face with his gloved hand. But as he did his mind flashed back reminding him of who he was. A monster is who he is, and he did enough to her adding that now because of him she is now pregnant.

Taking his mind back to the present he took off his mask still having his wig cove his face.

"Would anyone love a monster like me? Evey just loves V the idea…Who would love a man who is truly a monster on the outside as well as in? Would she?"

VEVVEV

"Mr. Flinch, how surprising it is to see you." Evey said coming out from a donut shop as she saw a familiar face.

"As it is, though now these days there is nothing that surprises me." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he started away from her. "Can we have a talk…Ms. Hammond?"

She nodded her head and quickened her pace to move by his side. "Yea, I don't really have anything to do at the moment. So, what do you want to talk about Mr. Flinch?"

A pause was set, yet a loud sigh filled the air, "Due to November 25th, it seems that the people are wishing to have their praises over… you know who. Though, you know as well as I that he is now not in the presents of now. But, can you take the time…just to answer some questions. It is not in my place to ask such a thing but-"

"Mr. Flinch... maybe before I would have said a straight no, but now...I'll do it." He stared at her as she looked at him with determination, "V has many different images in the mind of people who only saw the ways of his actions. They need to know the man who had the mind to create such a change, a person is not to be judge of what they do, but by who they are..." Suddenly she trailed off in a whisper that Mr. Flinch wouldn't even hear, "V, you are not just some idea that was to set change…you were a man as well, a man who…" She closed her eyes preventing any emotion to leave her.

"So, when shall we do this Ms. Hammond?"

VEVVEV

A/N: Once again sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm having a very busy life no thanks to school, club meetings, orchestra, chores, etc. Sorry if you think they are excuses. But, I hoped you enjoyed, and sorry for so many short switches on point of views. Questions? Don't hesitate to ask…


End file.
